Cell Culture/Molecular Biology core facilities were established at the time of initial finding of the SDRC to provide a resource for cultured skin cells and molecular biology technology for SDRC investigators. These cores were subsequently combined to form the Cell Culture and Molecular Technology Core. The CCMTC has four major goals by which it provides on expertise for skin specific applications on emerging gene transfer technologies, advanced instrumentations and valuable reagents. The four specific functions of the CCMTC facility are: 1. Cell Culture of various dermal and epidermal cell types A cost effective centralized source of skin-derived cells for use by core center investigators Appropriate quality measures that assure that contamination-free cultures are available An environment that fosters interactive research Provision of cell culture facilities to core center investigators Transfer of technology by "hands-on" training opportunities 2. Provision of a broad base of basic molecular technologies Expertise in virus-based gene transfer technology (retroviral, adenoviral, etc.) Expertise in gene transfer systems Transfer of technology via "hands-on" training "Hands-on" training in molecular technologies 3. Provision of high-tech flow instrumentation and expertise in skin applications Provision of state-of-the-art analytical and cell sorting facilities 4. Provision of high-tech protein and DNA analysis instrumentation and expertise in their use for skin applications Amino acid sequencing and protein composition analysis instrumentation BIAcore protein interaction instrumentation Affymetrix Gene Array Instrumentation Automated Real Time PCR